thomasfan17291fandomcom-20200214-history
Kiack's School/Kackey K-12 School
Kiack's School's Name is Kackey K-12 School (Used to be Kackey Christian Academy,Until 2017) That is Where Kiack,Davse,Abagaia go to school. They made there own flag called the Kackey Flag. In that school has lots of Students and Teachers. There are like 569 Students there,and Like 72 Teachers There. There are Clubs like Basketball,Cross Country,Drama and More. Note:Amy Mbaya used to be Here Last Year,But she wen't to Limestay High School Instead. Married: Mrs.Obai and Mr.Obai Mr.Koke and Mrs.Koke Mrs.Mcqueen and Mr.Mcqueen Mr.Crany and Mrs.Chancy Mr.Allen and Mrs.Allen Mr.Motea and Mrs.Motea Mr.Connors and Mrs.Connors Kiack Likes: Mrs.Obai Mr.Erik Mrs.Mcqueen Mrs.Alain Mr.Crany Mrs.King Mrs.Susan Mr.Stam Mrs.Harck Mrs.Seguin Mr.Zach Mrs.Allen Mrs.Gabor Mrs.Phoniex Mrs.Ellis Mrs.Motea Mrs.Welsh Mrs.Harves Mr.Peris Mrs.Neville Mrs.Salli Mr.David Mrs.Baisy Mrs.Sarge. The Principal there is Mr.Eureka,and Assistant Principal is Mrs.Rosea. The Teachers there are: Secetaries: Mrs.Koke,Mr.Alex,Mrs.Ryac,Mrs.Jackson,and Mr.Lowler. Custodians: Mr.Linley,Mrs.Georgia,Mrs.Katie,Mr.Hobson,Mr.Borsa,Mr.Alab,Mrs.Dasicay,Mrs.Kai,and Mr.Poune. Other Staff: Mr.Samson-ESL Mrs.Delcla-ESL Mr.Aarai-Behavior Specialist Mrs.Carla-Media Specialist Mrs.Obai-Libarian Mr.Obai:Co-Libarian Mr.Leory-Life Skills 5th-6th Mrs.Mune-1st Grade Speech Mr.Steven-2nd Grade Speech Mrs.Buchwald-3rd Grade Speech Mrs.Hooke-4th Grade Speech Mr.Broja-5th Grade Speech Mr.Erik-6th Grade Speech Mrs.Angel-7th Grade Speech Mr.Zeene-8th Grade Speech Mrs.Heather-(Pre-K,K) Speech Mr.Koke-Interventionist Mr.Vara-SE Teacher Mrs.Stella-SE Teacher Mrs.Gwena-School Liaison Mr.Alad-Support Staff Mr.Yaddr-Support Staff Mrs.Spring-Support Staff Mr.Coris-Support Staff Mrs.Vaab-SE Teacher Mr.Xavier-Support Staff Mrs.Dune-9th Grade Speech Mr.Gerald-10th Grade Speech Mr.Johnaf- 11th & 12th Grade Speech Mrs.Ann-Support Staff Mr.Icel-Support Staff Mr.Maxy-Support Staff Mr.Allen-Support Staff Mr.Exy-SE Teacher Mrs.Bowie-Main Nurse Mr.Granner-Main Doctor Mrs.Connors-SE Teacher Mrs.Gauwix-OT Teacher Mrs.Clark- 12th Grade Speech Mr.Simon-SE Mr.Sallas-SE Mrs.Bowgirl-OT Mrs.Harold-SS Mrs.Jessie-SE Mr.Raplh-SS Mr.Gradbera-Nurse Mrs.Welsk-Nurse Mr.Mcqueen-Nurse Mr.Rude-Doctor Mrs.Mcqueen-Doctor Mr.Jaca-Doctor Mrs.Cauldin-Doctor Mr.Davis-Doctor Mr.Quincy-Life Skills Mrs.Lcou-Life Skills Mr.Thompson-Life Skills Mrs.Alain-Art Mr.Crany-Band Mr.Flacga-Orchestra Mrs.King-Comupters Mrs.Susan-Music/Choir Mrs.Flo-PE Mr.Stam-PE Mrs.Jackie-Cafeteria Mrs.Chancy-Cafeteria Mr.Long-Cafeteria Mr.Noicy-Cafeteria Mrs.Mcvaya-Cafeteria Mr.Gunnar-Cafeteria Mr.Jowler-Cafeteria Mrs.Tiya-Cafeteria Mr.Reagan-Bus Driver Mr.Shawna-Bus Driver Mrs.Harck-Bus Driver Mr.Eonald-Bus Driver Mr.James-Bus Driver Mrs.Zion-Bus Driver Mrs.Gladis-Bus Substuite Mr.Nelson-Bus Substuite Mrs.Mccloue-Bus Substuite Mrs.Jeweles-Bus Substuite 86 Other Bus Substuites Mrs.Katya-Bus Montior Mr.Jimmy-Bus Montior Mrs.Abagaila-Bus Montior Mr.Sheenbx-Bus Montior 15 Other Bus Montiors Mrs.Casse-Tutor Mrs.Esyc-Tutor Mr.Issac-Tutor Mrs.Seguin-Tutor Mr.Zach-Tutor Mrs.Clarabelle-Tutor Mrs.Plask-Tutor Mr.Leaswell-Tutor Mrs.Porter-Tutor Mrs.Fooa-Tutor 8 Other Tutor Subs Kindergarten: Mrs.Allen Mrs.Grace Mr.Bullwood Mrs.Kennisgtion 1st Grade: Mrs.Eanny Mrs.Gabor Mrs.Jennie Mrs.Potter 2nd Grade: Mr.Aaron Mrs.Fred Mr.Johann Mrs.Phoniex 3rd Grade: Mrs.George Mr.Leon Mrs.Ellis Mrs.Wagaon Mrs.Yanay 4th Grade: Mrs.Bayler Mrs.Hanacoca Mrs.Motea Mr.Zack 5th Grade: Mrs.Glynn Mrs.Welsh Mrs.Liam 6th Grade: Mrs.Mack Mrs.Harves Mrs.Xander 7th Grade: Mr.Peris Mrs.Shally 8th Grade: Mrs.Neville Mrs.Black Mrs.Catala 9th Grade: Mrs.Daisy Mrs.Lunt Mrs.Salli Mr.Vlad 10th Grade: Mrs.Flood Mr.David Mr.A.Simon 11th Grade: Mrs.Baisy Mr.Ganshow Mr.Motea 12th Grade: Mr.Connors Mrs.Mcvab Mrs.Jones Mrs.Sarge Retired this year: Mrs.Glen-11th Grade Mr.Hollana-SE Mrs.Allison-Nurse New: Mrs.Baisy-11th Grade Mr.Sallas-SE Mrs.Bowie-Nurse Students for 2017-2018: Mrs.Harves' Students: Glynn Adams,Baker Azeab,Cakey Beatrice,Jackie Brown,Kiack Conald,Janey Eariak,Zacka Gearld,Priaza Jaorld,Mimmy Mack,Wanda Petey,Johnny Rason,Saxey Thomas,Mames Yulai,Zaza Callie,Jinky Moon,Xander Zane,Jankie Klynn,Stella Allen,Seth Albert,Narjah Naixel,and Brock Jackson. Mrs.Black's Students: Sammy Adams,Eraya Bonald,Gakey Cream,Tyler Donald,Lason Grace,Jlynn Jason,Kimberly Pesta,And Cole Yang. Mrs.Neville's Students:Jackson Cole,Neville Dagon,Rosie Fiery,Glynn Grayson,Rowley Habav,Kate Hareves,Micah John,Zen Ryan,Sargent Slynn,Harold Thompson,Tony Tzaz,Thomas Yuay Mr.Peris' Students:Jack Aeta,Jane Barkey,Donald Dawson,Kayla Ghanst,Joey Jackson,Oaak Lcoleu,Nicole Olso,Samara Sway,Thomas Tasa,Lindasy Uamb,Whitey Xan,Wu Sasa Mrs.Mack's Students: Aiden Cole,Tony Dan,Fames Eanny,Donald Eyan,Jacob Ganderson,Callie Henderson,Iggo Iz,Jackson Jones,Samuel Maca,Johnny Nana,Llynn Paam,George Rusty,Peter Patey,Chloe Szwac Mrs.Liam's Students:???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,Keo Noaka,???,???,Eli Thomas,???,Tasa Xander Mr.David's Students: Joeya Adams,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,Syriah Scott,???,???,??? Mrs.Motea's Students:???,???,???,???,???,???,???,Ramone Haja,???,???,???,Falak Thomas,??? Mrs.Welsh's Students:Neville Azax,???,Davse Conald,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,Tang Yang Mrs.Shally's Students:Rex Cakey,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,Mavis Xander Mrs.Baisy's Students:Arnold Beatrice,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,Duncan Scott,???,??? Mrs.Catala's Students: Mikey Aaca,???,Kyle Donald,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,???,??? Mr.Zack's Students:???,???,???,Samso Flynn,Thomas Gruber,Hacka Lason,???,???,???,???,???,??? Cross Country Members: Jane Barkey #1 3rd Place Eli Thomas #2 6th Place Jackson Jones #4 5th Place Kate Hareves #6 2nd Place Kiack Conald #7 4th Place Joeay Adams #9 7th Place Tyler Donald #11 1st Place Davse Conald #12 9th Place Mavis Xander #13 10th Place Ramone Haja #20 8th Place Duncan Scott #22 11th Place Mikey Aaca #30 12th Place Thomas Gruber #33 13th Place Category:Locations